


Poodle

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I’m a dog,” Peter starts, turning back to face him. He looks up at Claude through his long lashes, a flirty smile curving his lips, “Does that mean you have a collar for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poodle

Claude rolls his eyes as Peter looks up at him for approval. It’s something he’s started noticing lately. Whenever he finishes something, Peter looks at Claude to make sure he’s done it correctly. It’s not cute in any way, Claude tells himself, and is just the kind of self-doubt he should be discouraging. No matter how sweet the boy looks when Claude tells him he’s done something right. Peter watches Claude, waiting for his reaction, a small tentative smile just touching his lips.

“Bloody hell, Pete,” he huffs. He can see Peter flinch a little at his rough words. You’d think the boy would be used to it by now. “Is there a particular reason you always look to me when you finish something? Looking for master to tell you you’ve done right? Don’t be such a pup, poodle.” Peter turns away; Claude crosses his arms over his chest, refusing to feel bad for making the empath sad.

“If I’m a dog,” Peter starts, turning back to face him. He looks up at Claude through his long lashes, a flirty smile curving his lips, “Does that mean you have a collar for me?”

Claude stares at the boy for a long shocked moment, then throws back his head and laughs.


End file.
